Flightstar's Reign
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: Flightkit had everything. A wonderful family, a kind sister and was popular, but somewhere along the way that kind, innocent, sweet kit changed and not for the better. Even Starclan was surprised about his body knew about what he did or why. He lied to his mate, his parents and his whole clan, Why is he like this now? you have to read the story to find out yourself.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is Flightstar's Past. This is around the time same time as Flight of the Broken. **

Prologue

A sandy-brown tom sat in a starry clearing, along with a pale grey she-cat. They both had gold wings and were looking in a starry pool, the looking pool, where the dead could watch over their loved ones that they left behind. The tom was Wingstar, the creator of Wingclan and the she-cat was his mate, Songstar, the second leader of Wingclan. "He didn't deserve to be a leader, and poor Pebblefall, she is going to regret taking him on as a mate very soon". Wingstar sighed and Songstar nodded in agreement. "Who would of thought that a kit so kind and innocent could become this? A lying, murderous, cruel cat? I feel bad for Grasskit, having him as a father. It isn't her fault that she is wingless!" Songstar hissed. "What happened to the kind kit we knew?" Wingstar sighed. Then a third cat came out from behind the bushes. It was a pretty silver tabby. "I hate what a monster he has become, but I do not hate him. I know he has a kind heart somewhere, I just know it!" the tabby cried. "He did, but we lost the chance to be able to save it from darkness. Now we have also allowed him to teach his sons to be similar to him" Wingstar replied sadly. "Can we save the sons?" the tabby asked. "We are unsure if they will notice what is bad and turn away from it but until then we must let them choose their own path to walk" Songstar murmured. Wingstar nodded his head and got up. Songstar rose up beside him and the two mates walked away. The silver tabby sat alone in the clearing and took one last look in the pool. She saw her brother talking to the clan and little Grasskit startled in horror to what he had said. Even she was startled of his choice. Then her gaze drifted amongst the cats until she spotted the dusty fur of her daughter and the dark red pelt of her son. They are great warriors now. "Why Flightstar? Why?" she murmured to herself quietly and then turned and walked away.

Wingclan

Leader: Wingstar- a dusty brown tom with gold wings.

** Apprentice**: Murkypaw

Deputy: Quickwater: white tom with black hind legs and ears with blue wings.

Medicine Cat: Shimmerstone: light brown she-cat with creamy stripes with white paw, belly fur and chest fur and silver wings.

** Apprentice:** Frostpaw

Warriors:

Lightspark: golden she-cat with stormy grey eyes and grey wings.

Willowmist: dark grey she-cat with light blue wing

Lionroar: golden tom with green wings

Mousewhisper: small, brown tom with white paws, long whiskers and yellow wings.

**Apprentice: **Bramblepaw

Yarrowpelt: blue-grey tom with purple wings.

Bearleap: burly brown tom with long claws and aqua green wings.

Mistycreek: pretty silver tabby, blind in one eye and has orange wings.

**Apprentice: **Darkpaw

Littledeer: light brown tom with green wings.

Gorsesong: light grey she-cat with piercing blue eyes and indigo-coloured wings.

**Apprentice:** Hailpaw

Thunderstrike: dark ginger tom with grey wings.

Midnightheart: honey-coloured tom with dark green eyes.

Swiftlily: white tom with black patches and hazel coloured wings.

Violeteye: purple-grey she-cat with indigo wings.

Moledash: dark brown tom with creamy stripes and sky blue wings.

Panthercry: dark grey almost black tom with bright green eyes and cream-coloured wings.

Ripplecreek: pretty ginger and white she-cat with mahogany-coloured wings.

Eaglesound: long haired grey tom with brown wings.

Thrushfall: sandy brown she-cat with glossy black wings.

Cherryblossom: dark red she-cat with pale pink wings.

Frostwillow: pure white tom with icy blue eyes and blue-grey wings.

Larkwing: skinny pale grey she-cat with orange wings.

Apprentices:

Murkypaw: mottled brown tom with kind blue eyes and orange wings.

Frostpaw: pure white tom with pale green wings.

Darkpaw: dark grey she-cat with light grey wings.

Bramblepaw: tan coloured tom with yellow wings.

Hailpaw: dark red she-cat with dark grey wings.

Queens:

Songbird: pale grey she-cat with lavender wings (mother to Wingstar's kits, Flightkit: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, white belly, front paws, chest, and muzzle and has two black front paws with red-orange wings, and Lavenderkit: silver tabby she-cat with lavender coloured eyes and lavender-coloured wings.)

Heatherlake: cream coloured she-cat with pretty blue wings (mother to Thunderstrike's kits, Leafkit: blue-grey she-cat with light green wings, Wavekit: silver she-cat with yellow wings, and Birchkit: light brown tom with pale grey wings.

Minnowdart: ginger she-cat with blind left eye and red wings (mother to Bearleap's kit, Ashkit: very dark grey tom with blue wings)

Endlesssong: dark brown tabby she-cat with black wings (mother to Midnightheart's kits, Foreverkit: dark brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and white wings, Honeykit: honey-coloured tom with dark ginger wings and Pebblekit: light grey she-cat with darker flecks and purple wings)

Fallenpetal: grey and white she-cat with dark red wings(mother to Panthercry's kits, Moonkit: pretty white she-cat with blue-grey wings and Snowkit: pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye and light grey wings.

Elders:

Silentfoot: silver tom with brown wings.

Greenfeather: pale grey tom with green wings.

Jaguarleap: spotted she-cat with amber eyes and yellow wings.

Animals outside the Clan:  
>Jasper: dark orange tabby tom with white chin and has green eyes.<p>

Asia: black long-haired she-cat with yellow eyes and short temper around other cats.

Phoenix: small, energetic orange tom with amber eyes and a patch of white on his belly.

Jackyl: dark brown, almost black tom with yellowy-green eyes.

Tj: brown Siamese tom with bright blue eyes.

Kali: brown Siamese she-cat with bright blue eyes (Tj's sister)

Sammy: cowardly Siamese tom with blue eyes and flecks of silver around his muzzle.

Sydney: grey she-cat with green-yellow wings.

**A/N: How was that? Did anyone figure out who the silver tabby is in the beginning? I will try my best to write the chapters for both my stories, so if I only updated one, it is probably because of school. Anyways, it is probably starting to make you wonder, what exactly Flightstar did and for Moonbeam141, I have decided to put the death of Foreverlight in this story only because Flightstar saw who had killed her and I don't want to write it in both stories. Does anyone notice how familiar some on the kits are? Most of the warriors in my other story are about the same age as Flightstar so you get to know them better in this story than the other one. I also put in the names of some of my family pets in the story. I hope you guys like this story and don't forget to review Flightstar's Reign and also my other story, Flight of the Broken!**

** -Grasswing**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait with this story! I have just been so caught up with Flight of the Broken. If anyone has read my other story, then the part in the prologue with Flightstar and Grasskit and the rest of the clan you will understand. If not, then read it! I also want to thank my first review for this story from catbooklover2004! When you read this, listen to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. So enough chit chat let me get to the story!**

Chapter 1

There was a storm snowstorm that rage outside and no cat dared to go out in the cold. Inside the nursery, a dark brown tabby tom and a silver tabby she-cat played quietly. "Mama? I'm bored in the nursery; can we go out and play?" Flightkit wailed and his sister, Lavenderkit nodded in agreement. "Of course not! You will freeze to death out there!" Songbird purred, getting groans from the siblings.

"Just because your father is Wingstar, doesn't mean you always get your way. Now go play with the others" she replied and turned to talk to Fallenpetal, Moonkit's and Snowkit's mother. "Lavenderkit, there is too many kits in the nursery. I wish we would be apprentices already!" Flightkit sighed miserably and his sister giggled. "You complain too much!" she purred and gave him a cuff on his ear. "Ouch!" he wailed and she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.

"Do you want to sneak out?" she replied mischievously. "You know me too well" he purred and the two began to sneak out of the nursery. The wind whipped their fur and everything was white. "What way? I can barely see my own paws!" she replied as they began to trudge through the storm. Lavenderkit fluffed out her fur and pressed her lavender-coloured wings against her body. "It's this way! I know for sure!" Flightkit yowled and the two kits slowly made their way across the clearing and then they heard voices. Littledeer and Lionroar!

"Run!" Lavenderkit whispered and the two kits ran into the forest and kept running. Flightkit was still running, the wind pulling at his fur. "Lavenderkit?" he cried and looked around for her but didn't see her anywhere. "Hello? Anyone there?" he wailed and began to walk around, trying to find shelter from the snowstorm. He crawled under a bush and curled up, trying to keep warm. He decided to close his eyes and drifted to sleep, welcoming the darkness.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Lavenderkit kept running, afraid that they would find her. "Flightkit? Where are you? Help!" she wailed but got no answer. She began to run again, hoping that her brother was just up ahead, waiting for her. "Flightkit? Flightkit?" she yowled, desperate for someone to hear her voice and come get her.

"Momma? Please? Is anyone there? "She wailed and wandered around, shivering from the cold. The wind was tugging at her fur and she found that each step was more and more difficult. "Flightkit! Don't leave me alone!" she wailed sadly. This is how I will die, she thought. Her parents finding her frozen body buried in snow, never getting her warrior name. "I'm sorry! "She yowled and felt her legs wobble and she collapsed in the snow. She closed her eyes and drifted into the darkness. She opened her eyes and looked around he starry clearing.

"Am I dead?" she wailed and saw a light grey tabby standing in the clearing. "I am Spiritflower, and you are still alive, but barely. Go find your brother, before the lightning strikes with its wish to be granted!" she whispered quietly and Lavenderkit saw her brother sitting in a snowy clearing, and then a golden she-cat walked up to him. "No! Leave him alone!" she yowled as everything began to fade and she opened her eyes and saw she was back in the storm.

"Flightkit!" she yowled and ran. Icicles hung from her whiskers but she kept running until she saw her brother's body. He lay in the snow, his dark pelt making him stand out against the white. "Flightkit! She cried and collapsed beside her brother's body, shaking him. "Wake up! Please! "She whispered and gasped in shock as he slowly opened one of his eyes. "You're alive!" she purred and licked his cheek.

"Lavenderkit? This wasn't such a good idea now that I think of it "he murmured and Lavenderkit nodded in agreement. "Do you think they will find us? Please don't leave me!" he wailed. "Don't worry, I won't ever! Let's just go to sleep, "she purred quietly. "We will always be safe as long as we are together. They will find us, I know" she whispered and slowly the two siblings closed their eyes, curled up together. They lay, silver against brown, their wings sheltering them from the harsh wind and cold snow. The two lost kits lay in the snow, frozen. The clan cats searched everywhere for them but had no luck since the storm was too strong. Flightkit and Lavenderkit were together, that was all that matter to the two of them.

**A/N: Did you like the ending? It is super cute and sweet. My favourite part was when Lavenderkit says "We will always be safe as long as we are together". It just made them so innocent and sweet. Now tell me Flightstar haters, do you still hate him after reading this? Even the cruelest cat once started as a cute, furry ball. I know at least one person after reading this is like "AWWW! THEY ARE SO CUTE!" tell me if you were one of the people who might have said that. So remember to review this story and Flight of the Broken! Please?**

Grasswing


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I just want to thank everyone who has been review this story and my other story. You rock! Let me just cut to the chase and start chapter 2 of Flightstar's Reign.**

Chapter 2

The whole clan was searching everywhere for Flightkit and Lavenderkit. The blizzard outside had calmed down and cats everywhere were searching. "We must send out patrols to check the forest! They aren't in camp so they must be in the forest!" Songbird wailed, as she ran up to her mate, tears glistening on her cheeks. "I am going to be joining one of the search patrols" Wingstar replied to his mate and she gave a small nod. "Moledash, Violeteye, Swiftlily and Lionroar! Follow me!" Wingstar yowled and the search patrol went off into the forest. "I hope they are okay" Violeteye sighed and Moledash nodded in agreement. They split up and began to search everywhere. "Hey, Wingstar! We found tracks!" came Violeteye's yowl.

He ran towards then and saw that they were right. Two pairs of small paw prints in the snow, barely there. "Lionroar, lead the way" Wingstar said and the rest of the cats followed Lionroar. Then Lionroar stopped suddenly and the rest of the patrol can to a stop beside him. "Well?" Moledash hissed and Lionroar looked around. "The tracks stop here but I don't see anything" Lionroar replied, confused. "Let's search her first!" Wingstar yowled and every cat split up, looking for his kits. Wingstar was pacing back and forth. What if they are dead? He thought. What if their frozen little bodies are buried deep in the snow? He panicked and continued to search around, desperate to find his kits. "Flightkit? Lavenderkit?" he yowled and no answers were heard.

"Wingstar! We found them!" Swiftlily yowled and Wingstar ran as fast as he could to the spot where the rest of the patrol was. In the snow lay two bundles of fur. One was a brown pelted kit, Flightkit and the other was a silver tabby, Lavenderkit. Their pelts were covered in ice and icicles hung from their whiskers. "A-Are they dead?" he stammered and Violeteye sniffed them. "They are alive, but barely" she whispered and his heart leapt for joy. We might be able to save them! He picked up his son's small body and Lionroar picked up Lavenderkit. The patrol began to run back to camp. When they got in the camp, Songbird came running towards him. "You found them!" she purred gratefully and followed Wingstar and Lionroar to the medicine cat den. "Shimmerstone! They found them!" Songbird purred and looked up from the herbs she was sorting.

"Put them here" she murmured, gesturing to a small, soft nest. Wingstar placed Flightkit down and then Lionroar put Lavenderkit right beside Flightkit. "Frostpaw! Come help me warm them up!" Shimmerstone said and began to rub Flightkit with her paws, trying to warm him up. Frostpaw sat beside her and began to rub Lavenderkit. Flightkit opened his eyes and looked around. "Momma? Are you there?" he whimpered and started to shiver. Songbird rushed over to her son's side and curled up beside him, warming him up even more. Lavenderkit opened her eyes also but looked a lot more weak and exhausted. Wingstar could sense his mate's worry and looked at his daughter. "Will she live?" he asked and Shimmerstone looked at him sadly. "I don't know actually. Flightkit will but I don't think Lavenderkit will" Shimmerstone answered truthfully and Wingstar sighed sadly.

Songbird began to pull her daughter closer to her belly, in order to keep her daughter warm. Songbird's eyes were full of tears and she was at the brink of crying. "Don't worry" Wingstar whispered and licked her cheek. "She will make it. They both will" he replied and Songbird nodded. "Did you find them?" came a squeak from the den entrance. There stood Pebblekit, Endlesssong's daughter. "Are they alive?" she panicked and Songbird lookd at the small speckled grey she-cat. "Yes, for now" Wingstar replied quietly and Pebblekit nodded happily. "Good, because Flightkit and Lavenderkit are my best friends!" she purred and began to walk away. Wingstar chuckled. It was obvious that Pebblekit had a crush on Flightkit. Flightkit looked at his sister curiously. "What's wrong mama?" Flightkit asked, curious to his mother looked sad. "Well, your sister is very sick and Shimmerstone doesn't she will live" Songbird whispered quietly and Flightkit turned around and looked at Shimmerstone.

"Aren't you going to help her?" he wailed and Shimmerstone looked at her paws. "I'm doing my best but she-" Shimmerstone started but Flightkit interrupted her. "So you are going to just let her die!" Flightkit hissed and Shimmerstone took a step back, surprised by the kit's anger. "I'm trying my best…" Shimmerstone sighed. "Maybe your best isn't good enough then! I don't want Lavenderkit to die! It is so unfair!" Flightkit growled and Songbird gasped. Her son was never this mean. Especially to the medicine cat. She watched Flightkit stalk out of the medicine cat den. Flightkit walked into the nursery and plopped down in Songbird's nest.

"This is so unfair" he muttered quietly. "What's unfair?" asked a voice and he looked up to see Pebblekit standing there. "Just go away! I doesn't concern you" he hissed and Pebblekit looked crestfallen. "Umm… okay" she murmured sadly and went to go play with Honeykit and Foreverkit. Flightkit curled up and went to sleep. In his dream, he was in a nice meadow and a golden she-cat came walking towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked and the cat just smiled. "I can help you save your sister" she smiled and Flightkit gasped. "Your Starclan cats can help save her?" "She does deserve to live, doesn't she?" the golden she-cat asked thoughtfully and Flightkit nodded. "Do you trust me?" she asked and Flightkit smiled. "Of course, Starclan cats never lie" he purred and licked her shoulder. He didn't notice the evil smile on the cat's face. "My name is Lightningwish" she purred.

**A/N: Lightningwish is actually the best Darkforest cat ever because she is able to trick anyone to think that she is a kind and honest cat by telling them the horrible side of others, most their family to make them trust her. Also, about reviews/comments. No mean comments, please. If you don't like the story then just keep it to yourself! I don't want to sound harsh but, if you have any complaints/ mean thing to say about any of my stories then just keep it to yourself and don't continue reading the story then! I am not pointing any fingers (cause you know who you are). Sorry, about that guys, I just wanted to let people know. I except critical comments on how to make the story better, nice comments but not ones that show that can hurt people's feelings! Bad things that happened around the world (i.e. The Holocaust {I hope nobody gets upset about me mentioning it because it is a sensitive topic with many}) but they started from bullying! So no more mean things please! Sorry, I hope nobody hates me for this… :( **

** -Grasswing. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Long time it has been since I posted a chapter for this story… Sorry about that folks, the reason why is because the Wi-Fi was acting up and it was fixed yesterday at like 8 o'clock… Any who, here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Since Flightkit had befriended the Darkforest she-cat, his parents noticed some small changes about him. Sometimes he was a bit more moodier and sometimes he was too ruff with the other kits.

With Lavenderkit still in the medicine cat den, Flightkit had to lay with Honeykit and his sisters. The four kits were racing around camp, chasing after each other. "I am going to get you!" Flightkit purred, chasing after Foreverkit.

The brown tabby let out a giggle and sped up a bit, flicking snow at him as she ran. Flightkit then jumped and landed directly on top of her, squishing the poor kit. Flightkit smiled happily and Foreverkit began to squirm, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Um, Flightkit. Can you let me up?" she whispered and Flightkit pressed a paw against her throat. A different look came to his once cheery green eyes. His look was scary. He looked mad and hungry. "Flightkit?!" she wailed but once again he ignored her, push his paw harder on her throat. Then the weight on her vanished and she saw Flightkit lying on the snowy ground, with Honeykit right beside him.

"You could have killed her!" Honeykit hissed at Flightkit and then turned to Foreverkit. "Are you ok?" he asked worried and Foreverkit nodded, shaking the snow out of her pelt. "Let's go play with Leafkit, Wavekit and Ashkit" Honeykit suggested and the two siblings walked away, leaving Flightkit in the snow.

Pebblekit was watching him from a distance, a worried look in her eyes. She walked towards him and sighed. "Why are you acting different now?" she asked curiously and Flightkit looked at her. "I am not, so just leave me alone" he growled and walked away, leaving poor Pebblekit alone in the snow.

Pebblekit turned and began to walk over to where her littermates were playing in the snow. She sat down beside Wavekit and put her head on her paws. "What's wrong?" Wavekit asked, sounding concerned. "It is Flightkit. I like him but he just seems to treat me like I'm just a normal cat. Why doesn't he see that I love him?" she murmured, tears began to cloud her vision.

"I don't know. Why do you like him anyways? He seems to be in love with another cat." Wavekit said and Pebblekit's eyes widened. "Who?" she asked and Wavekit frowned. "Foreverkit" Wavekit whispered sadly and Pebblekit gave a small nod.

"I just wish that he wasn't so blind" Pebblekit hissed and went off to her nest. Flightkit sat not too far away, watching the two she-cats. What are they arguing about? He thought curiously, watching Pebblekit get to her paws angrily and stalk off to her nest.

He shrugged the feeling off and turned to Snowkit and Moonkit. "Hey, can I join in?" The two sisters nodded and the three of them were playing in the snow.

As Flightkit had Moonkit pinned down, he felt a glare. He looked up to see Pebblekit staring at him, her glare sending chills down his spine. He tried to ignore the stare but it was bugging him.

"Flightkit, time for a nap" Songbird purred and Flightkit turned around, not noticing that his mother had returned from the medicine cat den to visit Lavenderkit. "But momma!" he wailed and his mother smiled as he drug his paws in the dust as he walked over to her nest. Why does she seem to spend so much time with Lavenderkit?

He curled up and went to sleep, dreaming of the pretty meadow. "Flightkit? Why are you here?" came a shocked voice and Flightkit saw Lightningwish sitting alone in the meadow. "It is so unfair! Everyone hates me! My own mother spends more time with my sister than me and my father seems too busy to play with me! Even Pebblekit hates me!" he wailed, tears brimming in his eyes. Lightningwish let out a sigh.

"Listen Flightkit. There are going to be those cats in the clan that pretend to be your friend but really, they just use you. Love makes you weak, remember that. When you fall in love with another cat, that means that they will break your heart for another cat and not care about you at all" Lightningwish hissed, digging her claws in the dirt.

"I never want you to face the same pain I faced, trying your best to love someone, only to find that they don't love you" she whispered and Flightkit turned to her in awe. "Did that ever happen to you?" Lightningwish paused for a moment, stunned at the young kit's question. "Well, not exactly. My father left me before I was born and then later, he and my mother became mates again. I did love someone but, I knew love is your greatest weakness. You being able to give up your life for others? Ha! They will just stab you in the back!" Lightningwish growled angrily and got to her paws.

"So, then why does Lavenderkit seem to be so popular?" Flightkit hissed, enviously. "I mean, if she was strong, then she wouldn't still be sick in the medicine cat den" Lightningwish gave a smile, knowing this was how she could finally get the kit to become one of the darkest, meanest cats in the whole clan. "How about I let you on a little secret?" she asked innocently and Flightkit's eyes widened.

"Really? What?" "The thing is siblings can't be trusted. They tell on you only to get you in trouble. They don't care about really" Lightningwish purred sadly, watching the hatred glow on the one happy, innocent kit.

He turned away and began to fade. Lightningwish let out a smile. "This is perfect".

* * *

><p>Lavenderkit lay in her nest in the medicine cat den, bored. There was nothing to do here and she wasn't able to go out and play yet. She had whitecough and was confined to the medicine cat den until she was better.<p>

"Can I go play? Please, Frostpaw! I'm so bored in here and I miss playing with my brother!" Lavenderkit wailed and looked at the white tom, a pleading look in her eyes. Frostpaw looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Lavenderkit but not until you get all better" he replied and turned to sort some herbs. "But I'm fine…" Lavenderkit then started coughing.

Frostpaw looked at her with a smirk, proving his point and Lavenderkit plopped down, angrily. I bet that Flightkit misses me, she thought gloomily. She flexed her claws in the dust and stared out of the den, snow falling down lightly.

"Can I go play in the snow? You can join me if you want" Lavenderkit asked quietly, a mischievous look in her eyes. Shimmerstone walked in at that time and let out a chuckle. "Bribing my apprentice now, are we?" Lavenderkit pretended to look shocked at what the medicine cat. "Nice try but you are still sick"

"Where's mama?" Lavenderkit asked and Shimmerstone let out a purr. "In the nursery with your brother. You aren't an only kit you know" she joked and Lavenderkit sighed. "It feels like I am. I haven't seen his in moons!" she sighed over dramatically, emphasizing the word 'moons'.

Lavenderkit stomped off to her mini nest and curled up. Darkness took over her vision and she fell asleep. In her dream, she was in a starry clearing, and a small puddle lay not too far away. Curious, she began to walk towards in and looked in.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and I will include the dream in the next chapter. Hey I know this is off topic, but who cares! Does anyone here like "Play with Fire" by Andrew Allen? I love that song so much! You should check it out! Also, read and review Flightstar's Reign and my other story, Flight of the broken!**

** -Grasswing.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here the exciting moment. The dream pool. In this, there will be a few deaths and look at the future. Just a heads up. Foreverkit's and Pebblekit's warrior names along with anyone else in 'Flight of the Broken' who are now kits in this will be mentioned only because there will be no spoilers. Anyone else will not be mentioned! Moonbeam141 here is the flashback you had requested before. So I hope you guys enjoy this!**

Chapter 4

Lavenderkit opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the starry clearing but in a forest. She heard a noise and saw behind a bush, a cat was there. A silver tabby sat in a clearing, waiting for someone. Just then, a rustling came from the bushes behind her and a cat leapt at her.

"I deserve to be deputy! Not you!" the silver tabby's attack yowled and the silver tabby struggled to get out of the attacker's grasp.

"You killed cats! You don't deserve to be the next leader to this clan!" Lavenderkit watched in horror. This must be what will happen in the future! Was the silver tabby her? She thought and then shook her head. It can't be me! It just can't! This is probably about another cat. She would never want to be deputy. She looked back at the two cats.

"Please! Let me go!" the silver tabby cried and the attacker smiled. "Do you really think that I care?" the cat smiled evilly. "What about my kits? They are still young! You can't kill me!" the silver tabby wailed, practically begging to not be killed. The attacker didn't loosen his grip and smiled. "Brindlekit and Birdkit will be fine. They have their father!"

Then the attacker lifted up a single paw and raised it above his head. "Say hi to a few of my victims in Starclan" the cat whispered and the silver tabby gasped in horror. He brought the paw down, killing the poor she-cat by slashing open her throat. Blood oozed out of the wound and the silver tabby struggled to try to stop the blood.

"Y-You w-w-won't get awa-y w-wit-t-h this" she managed to cough out and her attacker smiled. "But I already have" he whispered and her body went limp. The attacker slipped back into the shadows of the forest and Lavenderkit stared at the silver tabby in horror. "No!" she wailed and then everything faded.

Suddenly, she was in a clearing. The familiar faces of Pebblekit and Foreverkit were here. A strange stench filled the air. "Hurry! Please Pebblefall! The dogs are coming!" Foreverkit yowled to Pebblefall. "No! I can't leave you here!" Pebblefall wailed and Foreverkit turned to her sister. "I can't let you and your unborn kits die! Trust me on this!" Foreverkit wailed and Pebblefall nodded. "Fine, Forevershine. But please be careful!"

The brown tabby smiled and watched her sister climb up the tree not far from them. Once Pebblefall was fine, Forevershine turned to face two huge great Danes, one was black and white and one was brown with a white patch on its muzzle. Run! Lavenderkit thought and Forevershine took off, running, leading the dogs away from her sister.

Forevershine lead the two dogs through the forest until he reached a clearing. "Perfect!" Forevershine purred and began to run to the nearest tree. The reason why, was because there was a fierce badger that lived here that would scare the dogs away.

A cat came out of the badger den and looked at her. "Forevershine? What are you doing here?" the cat asked and Forevershine gasped. "Why aren't the dogs killing you?" The cat let out a laugh. "I trained them to kill cats!"

Forevershine took a step back and turned to run. "Oh no, you can't leave. You know too much, Forevershine." The cat whispered and attacked her, clawing up her belly and her ears, she tried to fight back but her attacker let out a chuckle. Then he sliced open her throat and smiled. "You monster!" Forevershine whispered quietly, blood oozing out of the wound on her throat and pooling around her.

The cat just smiled and turned around, hopping back into the forest and away from sight. Forevershine struggled to stop the blood flowing from her belly wound but it was no use, there was too much blood and she collapsed. Forevershine's body gave one shudder and then she lay still.

Just then, a cat burst through the bushes. "Forevershine! No!" the tom wailed and tears slid down his muzzle. "How can I tell Pebblefall now that her sister is dead?"

Then everything disappeared and Lavenderkit sat alone in a clearing. Then the same cat that killed the silver tabby and Forevershine appeared. "You see, Lavenderkit, I am a cat that everyone will never know the truth about. I am a shadow of the real cat"

Lavenderkit's eyes flashed open before she could find out who that cat was. How could that cat kill those innocent cats and not feel guilty? She shook her head and blinked as sunlight filtered through the den entrance.

Lavenderkit was confused. Who was that cat who kept attacking those other cats? She looked up at the sound of paw steps. A familiar face enters the den. "Flightkit!" she purred and her brother smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked quietly and she looked at him shocked. "You haven't seen me in almost a moon and all I get is a 'how are you feeling?'!" Flightkit looked at her, his gaze seemed as cold as ice.

He didn't look hurt at what she had said, almost angry at her. "Flightkit, what's wrong? You look upset" she asked curiously and her brother looked at her quizzically. "What are you talking about? I am fine" he hissed and began to walk away. "No! Wait, I get so bored in here. Can you stay for a few more minutes?" Lavenderkit begged and Flightkit looked at her.

'Remember what I said. You can't trust siblings' Lightningwish's voice echoed in his head. "I can't" he replied, rather coldly and walked away. "But…" she wailed and watched him walk away without even looking at her or apologising for not being able to stay longer.

He seemed colder and meaner since she last saw him. Why is he changing?

**A/N: Wingclan has a murderer but whom? Do you remember the silver tabby from the prologue? Who was the cat who killed the silver tabby and Forevershine? Did anyone read my shot story I made of Cinderpelt? If you guys have any other cats you like, suggest them in the comments for that story and I might do that cat. Any cat will do, good or bad. So remember to read and review!**

** -Grasswing.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in like two months but I had a great idea and must add more chapters! I will add one or two chapters of Flightstar's Reign weekly until I finish it. Without further delay, here is chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Flightkit sat in the nursery, watching the patrols walk in and out of camp. Lavenderkit, who had returned a few moons ago from the nursery, was playing with Pebblekit and Foreverkit. Lavenderkit noticed that her brother seemed left out and she felt bad for him. "Pebblekit? Can I invite Flightkit to play with us?"

Foreverkit shrugged while a look crept onto Pebblekit's face. She remembered how he had snapped at her when she was just trying to help him. "You guys can keep playing, I'm going to get something to eat" Pebblekit walked away quickly and Lavenderkit was worried.

They were six moons old and ever since that snowy day back when they were really young, Flightkit became less kind and more cold. She let out a sigh and watched Pebblekit walk away before continuing to play with Foreverkit. Pebblekit sat beside a small fern patch, confused and unsure. I love Flightkit, but why does he seem to not like me? She thought, not able to understand why.

Then a yowl echoed through the clearing and Pebblekit looked up to see Wingstar sitting on speaking stump, calling a clan meeting. That could only mean one thing- "We are become apprentices today!" Honeykit's anxious mew broke through her thought. "Today, we have five new apprentices in the clan. Would Flightkit, Lavenderkit, Pebblekit, Honeykit and Foreverkit please step forward?"

Nearly bursting from excitement, she and her littermates dashed over to the base of the stump, Lavenderkit at her heels. Flightkit, unlike the others, walked calmly up to the speaking stump. His dark brown pelt shone and he held his head high. "Pebblekit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Pebblepaw. Your mentor will be Thrushfall" The newly named Pebblepaw walked up to her mentor and they touched noses.

"Honeykit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Swiftlily" Wingstar replied and Honeypaw bound over to his mentor's side, touching his nose. Then Wingstar turned his gaze to Foreverkit. "Foreverkit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Foreverpaw. I will be your mentor" Wingstar said and Foreverpaw gasped. Lavenderkit felt happy for her friend getting her father as a mentor. I wonder who I will get as a mentor. She thought.

She was so busy thinking, she almost missed her father calling her name. "Lavenderkit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Lavenderpaw!" Wingstar's voice broke through her thoughts and she shook her head. "Your mentor will be Moledash" Lavenderpaw was so excited and she ran over to where Moledash stood a smile on his face.

"Flightkit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Flightpaw. Your mentor will be Mistycreek" Lavenderpaw watched her brother walk briskly over to his new mentor and touch noses with her, a slightly crest-fallen. He was probably hoping for Quickwater or Bearleap as his mentor, she thought. "Flightpaw! Lavenderpaw! Pebblepaw! Honeypaw! Foreverpaw! Flightpaw! Lavenderpaw! Pebblepaw! Honeypaw! Foreverpaw!" Lavenderpaw lifted up her head and Flightpaw puffed out his chest.

Once the clan had finished calling their names, Flightpaw walked off to the apprentice den. 'You deserved a better mentor' Lightningwish's voice echoed through his head. "Not a weak, pathetic cat!" she hissed and Flightpaw couldn't help but agree with her. "Hey Flightpaw! Wait up!" Flightpaw stopped and turned to see his sister running towards him. "Aren't you glad that we are apprentices?" she purred and Flightpaw dipped his head and kept walking.

"Flightpaw? Why are you ignoring me?" his sister's wail came from behind him. 'Siblings can't be trusted' Lightningwish growled and Flightpaw ignore her question and went into the apprentice den. "Lavenderpaw! Can you believe that we are apprentices?" Pebblepaw's energetic voice came from behind her and she turned to her.

"I know! I can't wait!" she purred loudly and the two friends walked over to the apprentice den. "Where are Honeypaw and Foreverpaw?" "They went on an evening patrol" The two she-cats walked into the apprentice den and found some freshly made nests for them. "Thought that you might not want to make your own nests" came a voice as they entered the den. It was Murkypaw. "Thanks" they murmured and settled into their nests and closed their eyes.

Lavenderpaw saw that she was in a forest clearing and there before her stood a brown tabby tom. He was pacing back and forth until a familiar silver tabby walked out of the bushes behind Lavenderpaw and towards him. The tom turned and looked desperately at the sliver tabby. "Please, forgive me!" he wailed and the silver tabby sighed. "It is hard to forgive your mistakes and for you to go to Starclan if you killed cats and made your son a killer to"

"Please! I didn't mean to kill those cats!" he sounded desperate and nervous, Lavenderpaw thought.

"Because of your mistakes, you shall rot in the Darkforest with your sons" The tom's eyes widened and opened his jaws as if to say something but closed them, knowing it was no use. "I lost my family because of you," the sliver tabby pointed out to him. "My kits grew up, barely knowing their own mother and left my mate heart-broken"

Then she turned and walked away into the bushes from where she had come from and the brown tabby stood there. "Please" he whispered.

Then Lavenderpaw opened her eyes again and saw that she was in her nest in the apprentice den. Why did that same silver tabby keep coming back in her dreams?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if it is a little short! I wasn't able to post it yesterday because I was busy. I hope you enjoyed this long-waited chapter! Tell me how this was and I will try to post another chapter of 'See it through me eyes' today.**

**-Grasswing.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. I find that I am having a hard time trying to finish this story but I won't give up with it. I will end it at chapter 20. I feel bad because I want to finish it but my interest in it has been fading. I will update this story every second I have and put my other stories on a slight hold until I reach at least chapter 10 for this story. It upsets me that I posted this story about week after Flight of the Broken and while this is at chapter 5, Flight of the Broken is at chapter 26.**

**So I will update this constantly until I finish it. I have an idea guys. I will always update two stories in a week. PM me what story you want me to update besides Flight of the Broken. The fifth message will be the story I update. Okay? That should help me try to update which stories you guys prefer and not leave them for a while un-updated. So, here is chapter 6 of Flightstar's Reign.**

Chapter 6

Flightpaw lay in his nest in the apprentice den. It had been a moon since they had become apprentices and Lavenderpaw began to drift away from him. Lightningwish was right about her. You can't trust siblings. One day they tell you that they will always be there for you, next thing you know; they are mooning over a cat and forgetting all about you. He got to his paws and shook the moss from his brown tabby pelt before heading out into the clearing.

He spotted Mistycreek who was sitting beside Murkywater, who had recently got his warrior name two days ago with his brother, Brambletuft and sister, Darkwing. 'Now, this is your chance to get the greatest mentor ever! Wingstar will finally realize your true potential if you get rid of that worthless cat you have as a mentor,' Lightningwish's sweet purred echoed in his head and he smiled. Mistycreek was weak, weak, and foolish.

"Mistycreek? Can we go hunting?" he asked, a plan hatching in his head. "Sure! We could work on your hunter's crouch and stalking a bit." Flightpaw followed his mentor into the forest, waiting for the perfect time to strike. 'Just a bit farther. You don't want to get caught' Lightningwish reminded and Flightpaw nodded. "Okay, let's stop here. We are going to practise stalking. First, you get down into a hunter's crouch," Mistycreek explained and Flightpaw got into a hunter's crouch. "Then, you quietly place one paw in front of the other, careful not to alert your prey,"she explained and Flightpaw drew himself forward, silently. 'NOW!' Lightningwish hissed and Flightpaw leapt. "Then you-" she never got to finish her sentence because she was pinned down to the ground.

"Flightpaw? Let me up!" she hissed and Flightpaw chuckled. "Sorry. But this is for the best," he replied and Mistycreek's eyes widened as she knew what would happen next. He raised a paw above his head and brought it down, feeling flesh tear between his claws. He looked down and saw Mistycreek struggle to stop to flow of blood but it was no use. She let out a sigh before looking up at her apprentice, a sad look on her face. "What happened to you Flightpaw? Where did that sweet kit everyone once knew go?" she murmured.

The light began to fade from her blue eyes and she let out one ragged breath before lying still. Flightpaw was stunned. I killed her, I killed an innocent cat! He stumbled backwards, trying to ignore the fact that he was a killer now. "No!" he whispered and Lightningwish appeared in front of him, a smile on her face. "What's wrong Flightpaw? She deserved this. You would have become a weak cat if you continued with her as your mentor." Flightpaw's gaze travelled to where Mistycreek lay, unmoving and then back at Lightningwish. "Do you think that Wingstar will give me a better mentor now?" Lightningwish nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Flightpaw broke through the camp entrance, dragging his mentor by her scruff. Gasps came from the cats around him. Wingstar walked briskly over to his son, a startled. "What happened?" he growled and Flightpaw hung his head. "She told me to try to find some prey by myself and as I was hunting, I heard her yowl," Flightpaw lied and Wingstar dipped his head, allowing Flightpaw to continue.<p>

"By the time I had returned, the cat was gone. She told me to be strong and that she hoped I would be a great warrior and make her proud." Flightpaw prided himself about being able to lie so easily but a pang in his heart told him that he would regret this later. "This cat, did you seem who it was?" Darkwing interrupted and Flightpaw paused for a heartbeat. 'What is the one cat that stands in your way of greatness? The deputy' Lightningwish whispered in his ear and Flightpaw looked down at his paws, trying to be upset about it. "It was Quickwater," he murmured and all eyes turned to the deputy as he had just walked into the camp, a squirrel in his jaws.

Wingstar glared at his deputy, and then turned to Lightspark. "Go with Lionroar, Yarrowpelt, and Littledeer. Check to see if Flightpaw is telling the truth." Lightspark dipped her head and flickered her tail, gesturing for the cats to follow her. "You too, Flightpaw." Quickwater looked confused to why his clanmates were giving him dirty looks until his gaze rested on his sister, Mistycreek. "What happened to her?" he wailed, rushing over to his sister's limp body.

"Don't try to act innocent," a hiss came from behind him and Panthercry leapt, pinning down the deputy. "Traitor!" he hissed and Quickwater was confused. "What do you mean? You think I killed my own sister?" he spat and Lightspark's patrol broke through the camp entrance, Lightspark looking upset. "I'm sorry Quickwater." Then turning to Wingstar, she added, "His scent was fresh everywhere. He killed her."

Quickwater pushed Panthercry off him and shook his head. "I didn't kill her!" he wailed and Lightspark gave him a sad look. Wingstar turned to Quickwater sadly. "Quickwater. Since you killed one of your own, I have no other choice then to exile you from Wingclan. I say by the power of Starclan, Songbird will be the new deputy of Wingclan!" Quickwater turned and began to run away from his so called clanmates. "Wait!" Lightspark yowled. All eyes were on her as she spoke. "I love him and I don't believe that he did anything wrong! I am going with him!" she growled and the two exiled cats walked out of the camp together.

Flightpaw was confused. How did Quickwater's scent get there? 'We have a deal, remember? You keep your side of the deal, I do mine,' Lightningwish murmured and Flightpaw nodded.

**A/N: Oh no! Flightpaw's bitten off more than he can chew. How many will he kill to get to power? Only one way to find out… Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Grasswing.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. As you know, I have a few stories that need to be finished, and it is really getting on my nerves about not finishing them sooner (Flight of the Broken, Flightstar's Reign, Lightningwish's Misery, Darkness Rising, Epidemic and See it through my Eyes). So, I will update Flightstar's Reign every time I have some spare time and hopefully, I can finish it soon. I think I will have it to 20 chapters, maybe a few more. Flight of the Broken will still be updated and maybe, I might finish Flightstar's Reign before August! So here is the next chapter of Flightstar's Reign.**

Chapter 7

Lavenderpaw was shocked. Quickwater killed Mistycreek? No, he would never do that! Wingstar lowered his head and watched his two best friends walking away and leaving for good. "Since Mistycreek is dead, Flightpaw will need a new mentor. I have decided that I will mentor him," Wingstar said to his clanmates and a wide smile spread on Flightpaw's face. 'Told you i know what I am doing,' Lightningwish murmured into his ear. Lavenderpaw watched her brother touch noses with their father. "I will need a patrol of three cats to escort Lightspark and Quickwater to the border."

"Lavenderpaw! Come, you're on the patrol with us," her mentor called and Flightpaw brushed past her and walked to the apprentice den. Lavenderpaw nodded, jogging over to where Moledash and Endlesssong were waiting. "Coming!" she purred and the three of them went to go make sure that Quickwater and Lightspark had left the territory. The patrol spotted the two cats near the border. Quickwater and Lightspark turned and looked at their former clanmates sadly.

"Good bye Lightspark and Quickwater," Lavenderpaw called as the two lovers walked over the border and into unclaimed territory.

* * *

><p>Flightpaw went inside the apprentice den and walked over to his nest. He gazed around the den and saw the only other cat was Pebblepaw. "I'm sorry that you lost your mentor," she said sadly and Flightpaw just shrugged. She was weak and worthless. I needed a better mentor and killing her was the only way, right? He thought. 'It was for the best, remember?' Lightningwish growled and he sighed.<p>

"Is something wrong Flightpaw? You look upset?" she asked and Flightpaw narrowed his eyes. "Are you always so nosy?" he growled and Pebblepaw looked as if he had just clawed her. "F-Fine!" she wailed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "You better watch you attitude, or you might make more enemies than friends," Pebblepaw hissed and curled up in her nest.

Flightpaw shrugged and curled up in his nest. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over. In his dream, he was in a forest clearing and he saw Mistycreek standing before him. "How could you?" she wailed. "Listen-"he began but was interrupted by another cry. "I never got to watch my kits grow up because of you!" He turned around and seen a silver tabby.

Then Lightspark walked up to him. "Flightpaw. You made a grave mistake. Because I was exiled, an enemy shall rise and threaten the clan. Your kits will be in danger because of your foolish choices," she warned and Flightpaw's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?" he stammered and a brown tabby she-cat walked up to him. "We both know the dogs didn't kill me." Flightpaw was confused. What dogs? The brown tabby looked exactly like… his thoughts trailed off and he shook his head. "I DIDN'T KILL YOU! ANY OF YOU!" He yowled and Mistycreek gave him an emotionless look. "Not yet, but you will soon! Now because of that your kit's destinies will different then how they originally were!" She spat and Flightpaw backed away, frightened.

"It wasn't my fault! It was Lightningwish's fault! She told me to do those things!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Flightpaw, I may have told you to do them but who carried out the task of killing Mistycreek and all those others?" Lightningwish purred, sitting right before him. "I can still fix it!" he wailed and Lightningwish smiled. "No, you can't. It is too late." Then, the ground beneath him vanished and he fell, tumbling through darkness. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his body slam into something hard. He opened one eye and saw that he was in a clearing in the forest.

He got to his paws and looked around. A hiss came from behind the bushes and a smoky grey she-cat stood in front of him, smiling with a white she-cat with long scars on her face standing beside her. Then, a thick mist rolled in and slowly five more cats walked out from the mist, two of them covered in scars and scratches. Two more cats walked in from the bushes beside him and all nine cats sat in front of him. "Hello Flightpaw," they all purred and he backed away. The one cat that stood out the most was a brown tabby she-cat that looked similar to him but had no wings. "You are a freak!" he hissed at her and she shrugged. "So? I might have been hated by my whole clan but if I died, so did Wingclan," she replied harshly.

"Who are you?"

"The Flight of the Broken or as you might know me, your daughter." The ginger tom covered in scars smiled. "Well father, I see that you are beginning to lose your faith in Lightningwish," he growled and Flightpaw looked at the tom. "She got you too?" he murmured and the tom chuckled. "She isn't evil! She will help me become leader!" he yowled. Then Lightningwish walked up to Flightpaw.

"This is just a nightmare Flightpaw. You can't trust them!" she pleaded. "Please. I mean to harm and just want to help you become a strong warrior!" she lied and Flightpaw nodded. "I believe you," he purred and his 'daughter' looked at him sadly. "The darkness in your soul will be the reason why you now lie in darkness with _her_," she spat and the fog cleared, along with the nine cats.

Flightpaw opened his eyes, panting. He looked around at his surroundings and saw he was back in the apprentice den. "Flightpaw? What's wrong? A nightmare?" Foreverpaw asked and Flightpaw nodded. "Don't worry. It usually means nothing," she purred and Flightpaw wasn't so sure. If I told I killed a cat, who it still not matter? He thought miserably. That dream meant nothing! Starclan was just trying to make him feel guilty about what had happened.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Was the dream confusing? Basically, Flightpaw was dreaming of the future and Lightningwish was messing with him. Mistycreek was trying to tell him that he would become a monster if he kept listening to Lightningwish but Lightningwish convinced Flightpaw that none of it was real and it was a trick his mind was playing on him. **

**Question of the Day: Who were the smoky grey she-cat and white she-cat? Why were they related to Flightpaw?**

**(I gave a hint to how they were related to him in the story!)**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
